


Hogwarts Years

by CaptainErica



Series: Hoggy Warty Hogwarts [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Gen, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and Slytherins oh my, more of that hogwarts au we all know we love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Seunghyun has a surprisingly good memory, and remembers quite a lot. He remembers more than anyone thinks, generally.





	Hogwarts Years

Seunghyun noticed a lot of things, though he mostly kept it all to himself.

When he had first started at Hogwarts he had immediately wanted to leave. It was always the same with him, really, but then he had always been rather… Well, he hadn’t left. Professor McGonagall had reminded him about holidays and how he will make new friends, and all sorts of other things. She remembered his mother, she had said to him, back when she was Transfiguration teacher and his mother had been a rambunctious Gryffindor just like himself.

He had gone home that Christmas holiday, about a thousand letters back home beforehand, and his mother…

In 2nd year, Seunghyun was packed back onto the train, much like he had been at the end of Christmas holiday the semester previous. He didn’t _want_ to go back, didn’t have many friends, but he knew his mother wouldn’t budge on this despite her normally letting him run away from things. “Another semester, one semester at a time.” She had said; Seunghyun rarely forgot things.

The feast from 2nd year was memorable in that 1 of the 1st years Seunghyun had met on the train had been sorted into Gryffindor with him. His name was Youngbae and he was brightly excitable. The other boy that Seunghyun had met on the train that morning was named Jiyong, and he was sorted into Ravenclaw to the consternation of Youngbae who seemed worried it would mean they couldn’t be friends.

“That’s ridiculous, you’ll have classes with him.” Seunghyun had said after the Sorting Hat had been cleared away and just before McGonagall got up to speak. “And you can see him in the Library, and at lunch.” He murmurs, quieting as McGonagall stands.

Seunghyun remembers this conversation in particular, on September the 1st one year later, because he finds himself having to remind himself of it. Today, on the train ride in, Youngbae and Jiyong had invited a new first year into the compartment; fluffy-haired Daesung. He was small, though not smaller than either Jiyong or Youngbae who could give anyone a run for their money in the way of being tinier than necessary for their age. But Seunghyun is remembering it because he has the sudden worry as they part with Daesung after exiting the train that he’ll never get to see Daesung again.

It’s ludicrous, which is why he’s remembering this precise conversation, but at the same time… well, he _is_ two years older than Daesung, so if he isn’t in Gryffindor then he truly _won’t_ ever see him.

“I bet he’s in Hufflepuff.” Jiyong says in the carriage, shifting a little like he’s trying to get Youngbae off his robes.

Youngbae shakes his head, “No, no, he’s a Gryffindor. You can see it in his eyes.” He says, and Seunghyun snorts while Jiyong shakes his head rather vehemently.

“He was afraid of the chocolate frogs.” Jiyong says, very certain, looking over at Seunghyun for confirmation. “He couldn’t be in Gryffindor.”

“Neville Longbottom was.” Seunghyun says, like this is a very profound thought, and like it confirms that Daesung will be in Gryffindor so none of them has to worry.

Youngbae nods, then looks to Jiyong, “Course maybe he’ll be in Ravenclaw, with you, yeah?” He suggests, and Jiyong makes a little face, shaking his head.

Seunghyun snorts a little, “He’s not weird enough, Bae.” He says as the carriage rolls to a stop and the door opens to usher them out. Leaving the carriage drowns out Jiyong’s indignant sound, but not Seunghyun’s grin.

Daesung stood at the front of the hall, nervously shifting from foot to foot, as the Sorting Hat was brought forth and set about to sing its song for the year. Seunghyun watches and tries to decide where he will be placed based on what he had learned about him during the train ride. He’s coming up bank, though.

Youngbae leans over, eyes leaving the group of first years as they start being called. “We’ll still be friends with him, hyung.” Youngbae says, as if everyone you meet on the train your first year is who you will be friends with for the rest of your school life. Seunghyun can’t blame him though, that’s what had happened for him.

“You don’t think he will be in Gryffindor anymore?” Seunghyun asks, a grin on his lips; he wasn’t so hard to get on the train this year, his mother had noticed, and he was lighter and brighter and more himself.

When “Kang, Daesung!” is called, they both look up to the front again, and they watch as the hat drops over his slightly terrified face. It sits there while the entire Great Hall watches, waiting, and then:

“SLYTHERIN!” and the table on the far side of the hall from them erupts in cheers.

Youngbae turns back to Seunghyun with wide eyes and a shocked expression, and Seunghyun has to agree. He watches as Daesung makes his way over to the table and sits. Seunghyun catches sight of Jiyong leaning back from the Ravenclaw table to get Daesung’s attention and wave to him.

“We’ll get him to study with us.” Youngbae says, “Still see him.” He adds, and Seunghyun nods; he’ll remember this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't have a Hogwarts AU without Hogwarts. Sorry it's so short! Next chapter will hopefully be longer ^^


End file.
